


Cinder Rey and Prince Not So Charming

by Angeleyes1uk1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1uk1/pseuds/Angeleyes1uk1
Summary: Cinderella with added Star Wars Sequel. Heavy on Reylo. Some Stormpilot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

The invitation had been hand delivered by a boy in royal livery. Rey’s Guardian, Baronet Plutt, had practically been salivating on the envelope as he got his flabby mitts on it. Although she knew it wasn’t news for her she hung around anyway, wondering what extra work would inevitably come of it. 

There was to be a royal ball. All ladies of noble birth between the ages of 16 and 30 were to attend. The Prince wished to meet the eligible ladies of Alderaan with the intention of marrying. 

The Prince was approaching thirty and the only male heir of the Skywalker-Organa line. Whoever married the Prince would be Queen one day, and their father would become a powerful man.

The house was in uproar. Plutt was ambitious and exceptionally unhappy that his late wife had only produced daughters. This was their chance. Play things right, one of them could be a princess. Fortunately for them, they had taken after their mother in their looks but were very much as their father in attitude. Talia and Asajj were already barking orders at Rey to take an order to the dressmaker, immediately. 

Plutt had been a merchant in the backwater of Jakku before being elevated to the rank of minor nobility. Rey was surprised that he didn’t go on about how he achieved this, given how much he liked to brag about his Baronetcy, but all he would say was he had been a loyal servant to the previous regime. Although there was the fact that the previous regime had been King Vader, puppet of the Palpatine Empire, which in retrospect had not been good for all involved. Rey suspected that if Plutt had been of service to King Vader then it had likely been in some shady deed he wouldn’t want made public. Not very ‘noble’.

What Rey had learned from talking to Finn, another servant she bumped into once at the market after thinking he was trying to steal from her, was that King Vader was an Alpha, a particularly vicious one. The ancient rule was that a king (usually an Alpha like most highborn males) must marry a highborn Omega, to ensure the purity of the line and the optimum fertility so the Queen would provide lots of heirs. Given that Omegas were all but extinct this aspect had been relaxed, but the law that the father of the royal bride was expected to take up a position on the King’s Council, meant that the bride being from the nobility was still very much in place. 

Plutt clearly wanted this badly. As pretty as Asajj and Talia were, Rey hoped that the groom’s side of the future family were vetting the brides family very closely! Plutt was foul, uncouth, essentially still a swindler, mean and had never done an honest day’s work in all of his life. His associates regularly came in and out of the Manor House and this was how Rey had learned not to engage with strangers. A few black eyes for eavesdropping had been a painful lesson. Once she had even had a knife held to her throat during a deal gone wrong. She had been surprised that Plutt had actually bargained for her release, rather than let her be killed where she stood. His resentment towards her afterwards soon dashed any notion that he did give a damn about her. Her workload increased tenfold when he sacked the cook and his daughter’s maid. 

However, Finn was servant to Lady Phasma, who was friends with General Hux of the royal army, and it seemed to Rey that the future groom didn’t sound like much of a catch either.

Queen Amidala had given King Vader a twin son and daughter but died in child birth herself. Some said that this had driven King Vader into madness and under the control of the Queen’s father, Emperor Palpatine. There had been a bloody war and people said it was a fearful time. Jakku had the honour of being one of the final battlegrounds of the Great War and Rey could still see the scars on the landscape, abandoned siege equipment and burned villages. War was not good for the people.

Finn had said that because Queen Amidala had been an Alpha herself, this messed up how things usually worked and the future King Luke was a common beta, just like the regular population. It was his sister, Princess Leia who had gotten the Alpha genes. 

Regardless of his beta designation, Prince Luke had won the throne from his father and had expelled the Emperor from Alderaan, leaving him a cripple. King Luke’s rule had been peaceful and you had to be grateful for that. Maybe all kings should be betas from now on, Rey thought? 

Apparently, King Luke had fallen in love with someone connected to Palpatine and until her suspicious death, had kept her as a mistress. He had never married and there was no queen and no princes from him. Princess Leia however had married a commoner, allowed seeing as the Alderaan line of succession went on males only, so there was no law against her marrying outside of the elite. As a result their only child, Prince Benjamin, was next in line to the throne

Finn was not at all complementary about Prince Benjamin. He said he had met him while he had been attending upon Lady Phasma once and he was bad tempered, aggressive and had the patience of a toddler. That was something for the country to look forward to. Finn and Rey, whenever they managed to sneak an ale together, always drank to King Luke’s good health and longevity!

Ah well, maybe the Crown Prince deserved a spoiled, petty wife and a nightmare like Plutt for a father in law. Although Rey hoped that wasn’t the case as she wondered where that would put her in all of this. She doubted that Plutt would release her from his service, nor was Rey under the impression that she was fancy enough to be a royal servant. Would she want to be if she might have to be in the vicinity of the charming Prince Benjamin? Nope, she would not.

With any luck she would be asked to keep ramshackle old Niima House running while Plutt and his daughters went off to Court. It was exhausting work keeping the crumbling hovel going when Plutt was too busy doing dodgy deals or indulging his daughters to spend money on essential works, for example the wagon in the yard was rotting away, along with a lot of the woodwork in the house itself, and Beebee the carthorse was getting old; the stonework in the courtyard was cracking and subsiding and the windows in the servants’ quarters were broken, amongst many others. 

Yet Rey found herself walking into town with a list of sumptuous fabrics and instructions as to the latest styles that Asajj and Talia preferred. And for ribbons, and to head to the cobblers for all three. 

Musing on the way there, Rey wondered what it must be like to be King Luke, having found someone you wanted to spend your life with and not be able to marry them because of their family? She wondered what that woman had felt in return. Did she love King Luke too and were they prevented from being together, or was she simply dragged into the situation against her will because she caught the attention of someone powerful enough to take what they wanted? How do you say no to a king? Royal mistress or not, there was a stigma to...relations outside of marriage. 

Rey had thought that she would marry Finn once; it seemed natural seeing that he was the only person she knew outside of Plutt’s household and his associates, who she would definitely not want to attract the attention of. Not that that was likely, Rey thought. She was usually covered in a layer of ground in dust and sand, both on her skin and on the rags she wore. Living on the edge of exhaustion and starvation she had none of the shape men seemed to like.

Her thoughts of Finn being her future ticket away from Plutt had been dashed when he admitted that he had grown a crush on a knight in the Royal Cavalry, Sir Poe Dameron. They had met in the stables at the Palace and bumped into each other now and again. She was sad for herself at having her hopes of escaping Plutt dashed but glad he had found someone that made him happy. Finn was a good person, and he deserved it. And by the sounds of it Lady Phasma was just as difficult to work for as Plutt, albeit Finn was always better fed than Rey was.


	2. Chapter 2

“But father, how are we going to get there?”

Rey braced herself as Plutt realised at this late stage, the day before the Royal Ball, that the old wagon just wasn’t going to give the image a future princess should be aspiring to. He didn’t want to be a laughing stock.

“Girl! Get into town and hire a carriage. Make sure it’s cheap.” He handed her a bag of coin that didn’t have much weight to it. Even Rey could tell it was going to be slim pickings the day before the ball and with a tight budget. Plutt had invested heavily in his daughters’ attire and the transportation aspect had been overlooked. The coffers were looking low and Plutt would need to be particularly underhanded to refill them again, if the marrying into royalty plan fell through.

Rey went to Mr Chewbacca’s but as expected, he was fully booked, and Rey just didn’t have the extra coin to be able to persuade him to cancel someone else in favour of Plutt. Besides there was no love lost between them both. It would take A LOT of coin to persuade him to do Plutt a favour. 

Chewie however seemed to take pity on Rey.

“Look, I have one carriage, but I don’t usually hire it out. It’s seen better days and you had better hope the weather stays fine. It’s not been used in some time. A bit of elbow grease will get it looking the part again. The horses I have left are unruly, and I have no coachmen left so Plutt will have to drive it himself. What you have will just about cover it.”

Chewie wasn’t kidding. The carriage was dusty, worn and the horses, Artoo and Threepio, seemed to be pulling in different directions. Eventually she steered the carriage, marked “Falcon”, into Niima House’s courtyard. 

“What on earth is that?” Plutt bellowed as she was untethering the horses and settling them into the stables overnight with Beebee. Artoo was particularly frisky and badly behaved. 

“It’s all Chewie had left. Don’t worry I can scrub it up.”

The girls hearing the commotion came to the window. “Father, we can’t go in THAT!”

Plutt whipped Rey soundly and after she’d served dinner, she was required to start cleaning the carriage and grooming the horses to make the best of what Plutt thought was a bad deal instigated by Rey herself. 

Rey worked all night, brushing Artoo and Threepio and scrubbing the carriage as far as she felt able to without wearing the paint away. Once all the grime was cleared off, she had to admit from a distance the Falcon would look the part. Not up close though. 

Her candle had burned low by the time she crawled onto her pallet and pulled the thin blanket over her. It felt as though she had closed her eyes for half an hour until the cockerel cried and it was time to get up and start what was likely to be a more exhausting day than usual.

She fed the animals and then went to begin the family breakfasts. She hoped if this plan went ahead Plutt might be able to afford more servants to make the load more bearable. Her mouth watered as usual, as she fried bacon, eggs and sausages, but she satisfied the ache in her own belly with the remains of a stale loaf and with leftover beef from the family dinner two days ago that had dried out and was on the turn. 

After breakfast, Rey was asked what time the coachman would be arriving. “There is no coachman. Don’t worry, I can drive. I’ve been driving the wagon for years.”

“Absolutely no way,” Plutt was the first to bellow. “You’re going nowhere near that palace.”

“Can you imagine, a girl coachman, scruffy and in rags? We’ll be a laughing stock.”

“Daddy, do something. How can you expect us to bag the Prince if we turn up like some country bumpkin from a backwater?”

Plutt seemed hassled and conflicted.

“It’s okay. I can scrub up and dress as a boy.” It’s not as if she had much in the way of lumps and bumps to hide. If she tied her hair up it should be fine. 

“Hmmmm...” Plutt thought long and hard. “Run to Teedo’s. Tell him I’ll pay him well if he borrows you some nice boots, breaches, jacket, shirt and a hat for the night. He’s short and skinny enough. Should fit you. But you speak to no one while you’re there. I won’t have you reflecting bad on us.”

“I won’t.”

Rey ran to town and found the ever unpleasant Teedo, who sneered and passed some sarcastic comment, but in the promise of payment provided her with a cream jacket with brass buttons, brown trousers, boots, a cream shirt that was probably white once, and a black, gold trimmed hat.

After the circus of petticoats, hair, accessories and make up was over and the girls and Plutt were having their pre ball nibbles and tea, Rey took herself off to use the left over tepid bath water and scrub herself as hard as she had the coach. Even she had to be fairly disgusted at the colour of the water afterward. She would empty it out later, when the rest of the household had tucked themselves into their feather beds. 

Rey felt the nicest she ever had as she tucked her shirt into the breaches and then added her jacket. She put her hair up in three buns just peeking out under her hat. She felt smart and clean. Maybe this would be a good night after all for her, a break from her usual routine despite all of the extra work.

Talzin giggled as Rey headed into the parlour to help gather up belongings to load into the carriage which was now tethered outside the front door “Oh my God, you’ve actually pulled it off. You look like such a boy!”

Plutt seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “Good job. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben tried to keep a straight face as various lords, ladies and their daughters of marrying age were paraded before him. He had never been good at hiding his emotions. And tonight he felt irritated, impatient and anxious. 

Not one woman stood out to him. There were pretty girls, ugly girls, rich girls, poor girls who had clearly spent every last penny on their outfit, girls from court, girls from backwater provinces. But not one had that certain something that would spark his interest. 

He knew what he wanted, what Snoke had advised him to wait for. Snoke was convinced that tonight he would find a lady of noble birth, and more importantly, his Omega. As an Alpha, almost thirty years of age and as Snoke advised, having kept his seed to himself to avoid any royal bastards, the thought almost consumed him. He either needed to find an outlet for all of this pent up rage or he would end up starting a war.

His mother had done her best, reminding him numerous times that he was well into marrying age and needed to begin making heirs for the good of the realm. The more time he wasted the less baby making time they had. Alphas were notoriously infertile without Omegas. She recommended an heir and a spare as soon as he could manage it. They needed to be male because women in Alderaan were overlooked in such things as succession and inheritance. 

He agreed. He wanted to do as much baby making as possible, he just needed to find the right Omega. His mother had chided him about chasing the impossible. They just didn’t exist any more, but Snoke and something within him convinced him otherwise. Snoke had told him stories about how an Alpha could never truly be happy unless he mated with an Omega. A plain beta would always feel lacking. And of course there was always the fact that Alphas needed to be extremely restrained with betas as they just weren’t designed to be together. And the only Alpha woman he knew other than his mother even Ben found intimidating. 

His mother had introduced him to numerous foreign princesses, none of which met the criteria, and Ben had almost started a war with a neighbouring kingdom had it not been for his mother’s legendary diplomacy. 

This was her latest idea to marry him off, and to his surprise Snoke had agreed that it was a good idea, and this was likely Ben’s night to meet HER. Ben felt keyed up with excitement but worried that his hopes were being dashed by the second. 

“She’s not here.”

His mother sighed. “How do you know unless you get out there? Dance. Mingle. Talk! Don’t be so superficial.” She looked at him pointedly. “I told you, Omegas don’t exist anymore. Find someone you can converse with, laugh with, spend your life with!”

“What, like you and Solo?” Ben refused to call him father. “You can’t be in the same room for ten minutes without arguing.”

His mother got in his ear to the extent that in the end it succeeded in getting him out in the dance floor with an endless tirade of women, who all faded into one. For a moment he thought he caught a whiff of something special, and again, but he never did find the source. Cherries and vanilla with a kick of something addictive. 

Probably just perfume, he decided. Artificial. 

As he felt his frustration begin to boil over he excused himself and went out into his private gardens for some air. 

“Where are you going?” His mother ran after him with as much dignity as she could muster. “You’ll not find a wife out there.”

“I’ll not find one in there either. Let me be, mother.”

He soon left her behind, due to a longer gait and much freer clothing. Snoke was wrong. He had never been wrong before and it unnerved Ben. What if his mother was right? 

But did he want to settle for some bland beta noblewoman who he would have to hold back for until his dying day? He just wanted someone...special. Who would love him not just for being a Prince, but for being Ben. Someone who wouldn’t think he was a disappointment. Who wouldn’t look at him like he was his grandfather reincarnated.

He removed his velvet cloak, grabbing something a dark woollen cowl, and headed to his favourite private spot for space to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey managed to keep Artoo and Threepio in check and save for the complaints from her passengers, enjoyed the ride as the sun set and the night air cooled.

It was a long journey from Jakku. Rey’s body ached and her eyes were heavy, but she felt alive, particularly when she caught sight of the royal palace. She had never seen anything like it before. It glittered with a thousand candles as she caught her first glimpse in the distance, growing grander with each mile closer. Even if she never saw anything like it again, this would be a treasured memory for those cold nights in her drafty attic room. 

A steady stream of carriages led the winding way up to their destination. There was a queue through the gates to the grand staircase. In turn, Rey pulled alongside and then hurried to open the carriage door and help Asajj and Talzin alight. They looked down their noses more than usual. 

Servants in wigs and royal garb took their invitation. Rey heard the squeak of indignation as they were informed that for lower nobility coaches were at midnight. Talzin whined “why so early?” as they ascended up to the palace. Rey, however, was cool with that. A few hours to get home, put right the house ready for the morning, and she’d likely still be able to catch an hours sleep before the cock crowed. 

“Coach parking around the back. Refreshments for horses in the main store. Refreshments for coachmen in the staff kitchen.” Rey beamed at the generosity. The royal servant seemed friendly enough but she caught the slight eyebrow raise once he got up close to the Falcon. 

Rey pulled around to where she had been directed. She found a quiet spot to park, then fetched hay and water for Artoo and Threepio. After satisfying herself that they were secure and resting she went over to where the other humans had gathered. 

Men were talking outside and smoking but inside the staff kitchen there was cold meat, sweet red apples, and fragrant fresh bread. Rey was overwhelmed and tried not to draw attention by making a pig of herself. 

The ball was turning out to be rather amazing indeed. Maybe Talzin or Asajj would marry the Prince, or some other lord they found, and Rey could disguise herself as a coachman forever? It was certainly a step up from household skivvy. 

With the unusual feeling of a full tummy and after a small cup of ale, Rey stepped out into the night air feeling a little light headed. She was heading back to the coach when a familiar voice called her name.

“Finn, what are you doing here?” Rey looked at his tousled uniform and the dashing bloke in a military uniform by him. Clearly they were very friendly.

“I, err, swapped roles with a footman. Lady Phasma’s here to present her niece.”

The Soldier stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Poe.”

“I’m Rey.”

“I know. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Rey stood and chatted for a while, enjoying getting to know Finn’s love interest. He seemed nice. It was a shame attitudes meant they couldn’t be openly together. 

“I don’t want to alarm you, but you’ve got an issue.” Finn discreetly whispered and indicated her breaches.

Her crotch was wet. “Oh, shit.” She hadn’t wet herself and her monthly courses weren’t due for another couple of weeks. 

Poe breathed in deep and seemed to pale. “Don’t worry, come with me.” Poe escorted her further around the rear of the castle. “There’s some gardens here. They won’t be used tonight. You’ll be safe here. You don’t want to risk bumping into any highborns. What time are you picking up?”

“Midnight.”

“Stay here. I’ll be back shortly before midnight. I’ll bring clean britches for you.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Poe left, leaving Rey alone in the quiet and dark. All the kerfuffle had left Rey with a cold sweat and so she removed the heavy jacket. So warm. 

Not far away Rey could hear the trickle of running water. A bit of water on the back of her neck would cool her down. She ventured down a hedged path into a little circular grotto, thick with ivy and canopied with interlocking trees overhead. There was a fountain with an elaborately dressed but beautiful woman, pouring forth water from her hands. 

Safe, something inside her said and so Rey sat down on the grass. The place was secluded and quiet. A bony weary tiredness swept over Rey.

She would hear Poe when he called. She was attuned to constantly listening for her name—to be at Plutt’s beckon call. If she closed her eyes, just for a short while, that little extra sleep could make all difference. Use the time while you have it. Rey had nothing else to do until it was time to drive home.

With any luck, Plutt, Talia and Asajj would have drank their fill and would sleep in until midday.

Yes, that would be nice. Sleep. Sleep was so nice.

Rey couldn’t physically remember dropping off, until she awoke with a start. A cramp rocked her middle so hard she cried out.

“Who goes there?” An authoritative voice demanded. “Who goes there? Show yourself!”

Rey rolled to her knees and made herself as small as possible. The only cover in the grotto was the fountain and so she crouched there, on the side opposite the entrance.

A wave of heat washed over her, from her toes to her scalp. Another cramp and a rush of fluid from her parts. Rey tried to hold her laboured breaths in.

Footsteps got closer. Was he in the clearing now? Had he seen her? It was his turn to gasp.

“There’s only one place to hide in here. I can...smell you. SHOW YOURSELF.”

Something in the tone of his voice insisted she comply. Rey raised her hands and stood up slowly. She was trespassing on royal grounds. Would they believe her explanation? How would she get a message to Poe? What would Plutt do when he found out? What was the punishment for trespassing in this place?

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, but—“

“Where is she?” The Guard was all dressed in black, and he drew a large sword. His face was furious. Oh shit, she was in big trouble. 

“W-what?”

“WHERE IS SHE?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

The Guard stepped closer. He was so much taller than she was. Rey’s knees shook. A cramp rocked her body again and a wave of something hit Rey that knocked her temporarily dumb. Was it a smell, or something more intangible, like breathable ale going straight to her brain?

“Don’t take me for a fool. I can smell her. I find you here dishevelled. Did you think you could bring your sweetheart to see the royal gardens and get your dick wet? WHERE IS SHE?”

“There’s no one else.” Rey’s words practically fell out of her mouth. “Just me. Poe, he’s a soldier, he brought me here. Told me to wait...he said no one would be here, Sir, or I wouldn’t have been here.”

“Poe.” The Guard seemed to laugh at something he found unamusing. “And so what I can smell...is you?”

It was a statement not a question, and a condescending one at that, but Rey nodded. “I’m sorry, Sir. Please, can I go?”

The Guard seemed to mull this over. Rey looked at him in more detail. If he wasn’t so angry he would be handsome. As it was he was intimidating but she could almost feel something inside her unfurling in delight at the fact. Something inside her wanted to get on her knees and crawl to him for forgiveness, but what little remained of her pride tonight kept her standing.

“No. No, you can’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ben was on his way to his favourite spot in the gardens and was almost there when he heard a cry. 

How dare someone be here of all places? This was his sanctuary.

He gave fair warning, knowing from his childhood that there was only one place to hide here. And that was when THAT smell hit him. Was she here, in the gardens? Was that why her aroma in the ballroom had faded so quickly? He had heard Omegas were shy, liked quiet dark places. His pulse quickened. 

And then the servant boy, without his jacket and with his shirt half untucked, stood up his hands raised in surrender. 

His first instinct was rage. How dare this boy be defiling HIS Omega and here of all places?! This was his sanctuary!

And then it became clear that there was no woman. When the boy mentioned Poe it all became obvious.

He knew Poe well, had played with him in these gardens as a child as Poe’s parents had been two of Ben’s mother’s close advisors. He was now a soldier rising in the ranks of the royal army. Poe had always preferred boys to girls. And it seemed that somehow Poe had found himself the rarest of the rare—a male Omega. He must be the servant of whoever he smelled previously in the ballroom...

But damn, the boy smelled good. That same cherries, vanilla and something else. By the second Ben’s rational brain was being eaten away.

Ben had never looked at a boy that way before. That wasn’t something he’d ever considered. Conflict tore through him as fate twisted its knife. The boy tried to explain and beg for forgiveness. Ben stalked closer, but the boy stood his ground.

Ben’s Alpha instinct whispered and cajoled. If he was with a boy at least he wouldn’t need to worry about pregnancy and making a bastard... He had been so patient, waited so long. He deserved this. The boy smelled so ripe and ready. If he was with Poe then the boy was definitely into men, too, right?

“Shit. I can’t help it.” Ben closed the distance and kissed him firmly.

If Ben had thought the boy smelled good, then how he tasted was something else. He was short and must be on his tiptoes. Ben felt him gather a handful of Ben’s shirt. Or was he pushing Ben away? 

In panic, Ben broke the kiss and put as much distance between the two of them as possible. He tried to turn his back on the smell to clear his head. It didn’t work. “Fuck, what am I doing?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Ben turned to the very sheepish looking servant boy. “I’ve never done that before. Kiss someone. Was I bad at it?”

Again, Ben gave a humourless laugh. It wasn’t as if he had significantly more experience. An ambitious lady in waiting had once surprised him with a kiss when he was 17 year old. Ben had confided in Snoke and she had swiftly been sent home in disgrace. That was it. The sum total of his sexual experience.

The boy twisted the hem of his shirt, waiting on Ben’s answer. The boy’s eyes were wide and worried. He did have such pretty eyes.

“You did nothing wrong. No one knows what to do for their first kiss.” Ben took a deep breath. “How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen.”

“Do you want me to kiss you again?” Ben lifted his finger to pause the boy’s response. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you go regardless of your answer. It’s not a condition. The only condition is that neither of us speak of this again, okay?”

The was a moment of weighted silence as they held each other’s gaze. 

“Okay...and yes.” The boy’s voice almost faded away and looked embarrassed.

Inexperienced or not, Ben’s Alpha took over and within seconds, he had cupped the boys face and crushed their lips together once more.


	6. Chapter 6

He was kissing her again. Rey’s heart pounded, almost beating out of her chest. She felt intoxicated on the air that flowed around him. 

She had not expected her first kiss tonight and really had been stunned, but when he pulled away, she had felt bereft. A subconscious voice told her that she wasn’t good enough, that she had displeased him. Warned her to try better.

This time she was resolved to do better and mimicked the way he moved his mouth over hers. She wound her arms up around his shoulders. So broad. So strong. 

Rey parted her lips a little and the wetness of his tongue slid again hers. A surprised moan that sounded almost scandalous escaped her. A flood of wetness drenched Rey’s already ruined breaches, and then it was her turn to pull away as the worst cramp yet rocked her from the inside out.

“Does it hurt? Is this a heat?” The Guard looked down in concern. He eyes were dark, almost black. 

“A heat? I’m a beta. I don’t have heats.” She winced as a minor aftershock hit. “It hurts.”

The Guard helped her to a sitting position and joined her. “I hate to break this to you, but you aren’t a beta. You see, betas don’t have the same pheromones as Alphas and Omegas. I’m an Alpha and I can smell you. It’s like nothing else I’ve ever smelled in my life, and it’s driving me crazy.”

“I don’t understand. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I don’t know what’s going on.”

She looked over to him. The Guard didn’t seem so intimidating now. He seemed genuine, concerned, and so very, very close.

But not close enough. In a bold move this time it was Rey’s turn to claim his mouth. He eased them both down to a lying position and that inner sense that seemed to have taken over practically sang at how right it felt. 

They kissed for minutes, hours, who knew, before a vicious stab threatened to pull her insides out. 

“Are you okay?” 

Rey wiped little droplets of moisture from the side of her eyes. “It hurts so bad. How can I stop it?”

“There is a way,” the Guard blurted before seemingly wishing he had kept those words in. “Forget it. You’re not ready. I’m sorry.”

“What is it? Please.” Another cramp. “Please.”

“It involves losing your virginity.” 

Their eyes met. Rey could see the Guard was hungry but conflicted. He turned his eyes away, then almost made to stand up but Rey grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

“Yes.” She forced him to return her stare. “Please, make it stop.”

He hesitated. She brushed her hand along his jaw line.

“I’ve never done this either.”

“Really?” Rey blurted. “But you look so...I don’t know but you look it.”

The Guard almost smiled. He had dimples.

An intense moment passed between them, until their mouths met again. This time, the Guard pulled at the hem of Rey’s shirt and pulled it over her head. He paused. 

“You’re a girl.”

That felt like a cold bucket of water thrown over her. She was disguised as a boy. He thought...

“Oh. Is—does that change things?” She had disappointed him, her inner voice whispered. She wasn’t what he was looking for. He liked boys.

“No. No, actually it makes things a lot more...” He saw the way she was curling in on herself. “I like girls. I just thought with the way you were dressed. You just smelled so good it didn’t actually matter if you were a boy or a girl anymore. I want this, okay, if you still do...”

Another cramp. Rey could only nod her head. 

He threw her discarded shirt with her hat and coat, then began to trace lines with his fingers, up her rib cage, around her tiny breasts towards her nipples. It felt nice and made Rey shiver.

“Can you take your shirt off too? I want to do the same to you.”

He didn’t answer with words and just silently went about unfastening his jerkin, which had a number of decorative and complicated fasteners. Underneath he wore a black linen shirt which he pulled off, leaving him in just high waisted black leather pants.

He was the best thing Rey had ever seen. This was a man in his prime. He was wide and muscled, well fed and healthy. And he was looking back at her with equally enamoured eyes.

He pinned her to the ground with another kiss, hands moving over her uncovered skin and Rey allowed herself to do likewise. He was firm and it was an unfamiliar but exciting sensation, to touch another person in this way. Made more exciting by the way he was touching her.

He lowered his head to her chest and began licking and suckling at her nipples. Rey gasped at the warm wetness of his mouth. There seemed to be a direct line of fire from her boobs to her nether regions. 

Rey grabbed a handful of his hair. It was soft, so soft. That seemed to do something to him and he scrabbled for the buckle of her breeches. Ungracefully he pulled them down over her thighs, struggled with her boots but somehow managed to untangle her trousers over them. 

Rey felt a full body blush as the Guard looked down at her. 

“You’re so beautiful. I never even imagined how perfect you would be.” He ran his fingers from her neck down to her belly button, causing her to catch her breath as he diverted down her thigh, to her knee. His other hand softly caressed her other knee, but before he could part her legs she stopped him with her hand.

“Wait. I’ll make a mess.” Slick, wasn’t that what they called it, was everywhere?

He paused. “I don’t care about mess. I just want you. I’ve waited so long for you.” 

He had the saddest big brown eyes. How could a man who as glorious as he was even look twice at her, but he was transfixed as if she was the centre of the universe. 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Rey. What’s yours?”

“Ben.”

Rey lifted her hands to his face, kissed him hard, and then focussed on the fastenings to his pants. Again, unnecessarily complicated.

Ben pulled his leather pants down to his knees, and Rey balked at his man part, now it was free. It was pointing right at her. Rey was a country girl, she had seen enough spring mating seasons to know how the mechanics worked, but how was THAT meant to fit inside her. 

Ben placed his knees between her thighs. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. 

“I’m going to marry you. You’re going to be mine and we’re going to do this every single night. You’re going to have my babies. Loads of them.”

Rey breathed hard. “I really hope you do.” She didn’t say what she really thought, which was yes please, as soon as you can. Take me away from Plutt and all of the shit he puts me through. But if he meant it, if he really did it, she was free.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey looked up at him with a look on her face that melted what little resistance was left in his heart. He had found her. She was his, lying underneath him naked save for her boots. And he was going to claim her, right now, to be his forever. 

He held his cock in line with her entrance. He was slightly off but her slick slid him to where he needed to be and then he was pushing inside.

Holy fuck. Ben stopped. So warm. So wet. So tight. He panted, almost too overwhelmed and feeling like he would release any second.

Too soon. Not yet. He tried to think of something, anything, other than how nice Rey felt. Snoke. Luke. Hux.

When the danger had passed Ben pushed further, groaning at the sensation of her sliding against him.

Rey gasped and gripped his shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

She kept her eyes closed but nodded. 

He pulled out and pushed forward again. And again. And again. Eventually Rey opened her eyes. He had never looked away for a second. As he continued to move she seemed breathless, but her eyes were alive.

Snoke was right. This was his night. And this was worth waiting for. He would make up for lost time. He would marry her tonight if they could find a senior enough member of the clergy quick. Though he doubted his mother would allow that. And Rey deserved the chance to wear a pretty dress. He could wait. But soon. Tomorrow or the next day.

And then they would have a month long honeymoon. If she wasn’t with child after tonight then he would make sure she was filled with him multiple times a day until she was. She would look so fucking good with a full pregnant belly. Filled with babies he gave her. She needed feeding up. He would feed her whatever she wanted. By hand if that was what she wanted. His mind drifted to thoughts of their future and what they could do together. 

Fuck. Holy fuck. 

It was too much and Ben felt the knot at the base of his penis swell. It was something that had only happened to Ben in private. He felt his last thrust forward and his engorged knot catch inside her.

Rey stiffened and cried out.

“I’m sorry. I’m coming, I’m sorry—oh, God!”

Rey tightened and pulsed around him. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Was Rey okay? He hoped so because that felt good. Another pulse from her, another stream of cum from him. 

“Ben.” Rey opened her eyes and her body relaxed. Her arms slid off his shoulders above her head. She didn’t seem in pain. She seemed relaxed. She smiled.

“I’m sorry, my knot. We’re stuck together for a while.” He smoothed a wayward strand of her brown hair. 

“I know. I’m a country girl.” She seemed thoughtful. I always thought it would hurt but it’s actually kind of nice. I just feel warm. And full. And boneless. And cozy.”

He brushed her cheek, then kissed her gently. This was it. He had found his Omega. He was currently buried balls deep in her and she liked it. He had never felt so calm, relaxed. Released. 

Seventeen years of tension eased out of his shoulders. 

“So, Rey. Where have you been hiding all of my life?”

She was bashful. “Jakku. I work for Baronet Plutt at Niima House. He’s in there, trying to marry one of his daughters to the Prince. Like everyone else I suppose.”

Ben felt his eyebrows rise. “Yeah I guess. But you’re the one that found a husband.”

Rey chuckled and Ben had to take a moment, the way she jiggled and clenched him inside. 

“What about you, Ben? Do you live here at the palace or do you stay elsewhere?”

Ben breathed slowly. She really didn’t know? “Yeah, I’ve lived here all my life. My mother and father work here too.”

“So lucky. It’s so beautiful here. If you marry me do you think I could get a job here too?”

“WHEN I marry you. Yes. I’m sure we can find something for you.” Princess, for example. With promotion to Queen in the longer term.

“It’s been such a perfect night. I worry I’m going to wake up in my bed and find none of it is real.”

Ben smiled. “I know what you mean, but it’s real. I promise.” And couldn’t be any more ideal. He had set out tonight to find his future wife. He had found her. She was beautiful, and seemed to be a nice person. Best of all, she liked him, Ben the person, not all the titles and privilege that came with him. That made things seem less complicated somehow. 

In fact there was only one box left unticked.

“What about your parents? Whose permission do I need to marry you?”

Rey’s face fell and he immediately regretted the question.

“My parents. I don’t know. I was abandoned as a child. Plutt took me in and gave me work and a roof over my head.” Rey’s eyes glazed over. “All I remember is a carriage driving away and shouting ‘come back’. So I guess it’s Plutt you’re going to have to ask.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Rey’s focus returned. “Don’t be. If you’re going to marry me you’d need to know eventually.”

“When.” He kissed her softly as thoughts as to how to tick the final box whirred around his mind. Those thoughts soon drifted away once his knot deflated and Rey became hungry for more of him. He was only too willing to oblige.

After round two, they fell asleep on their sides, knotted together.


	8. Chapter 8

“Rey?”

Rey woke up with a start, and initially panicked finding herself draped around a large, sleeping man.

Ben. It’s okay. It’s Ben. 

She smiled down at him, laid on his back, his mouth open, hair a mess. He was snoring just a little. He was still bare chested with his trousers around his knees. 

“Rey!”

The voice wasn’t coming from Ben. Shit, Poe! 

Rey scrambled to her feet, grabbed her shirt and put it over her head. She found her coat and jacket nearby. Her britches unfortunately were under Ben.

Poe said he’d bring clean ones. 

Rey knelt down and kissed Ben’s cheek. “Thank you. Find me.”

He mumbled and smiled in his sleep. 

Rey sprinted out of the clearing and back to the gate where Poe was waiting. He looked down at her dishevelled appearance. 

“What happened to you?” He inhaled and seemed stunned for a moment. Could he smell her?

“It’s a long story, but please tell me you brought breeches.”

Poe held them up, and Rey pulled them on quickly. At least they were dark coloured. 

“Thank you so much. For everything.”

Rey tucked herself in and tried to straighten herself as much as possible. Finn was waiting and had Artoo and Threepio ready to go. He hugged her as she climbed up.

Rey joined the queue for the minor nobility’s carriages, and found Plutt, Talia and Asajj were high spirited and clearly drunk. They talked over one another for the first half hour—the Prince had danced with both girls and had seemed to take interest in standing close by, before he had left the party. Maybe he had left to think about who he might marry, and it was clear they had a good shot.

Before the cramps started again the conversation quietened and her passengers began to doze. Rey was glad for the peace to brace herself against the sensation. She needed Ben again. So badly.

She ran over the events of her own evening. Specifically around her new friend, a Palace Guard. Did he really want to marry her or had he just wanted to take her virginity? 

He had said he was a virgin too, so she had taken his virginity as much as hers, although admittedly it was different for a girl. Would she get pregnant? Would he find her? She had said where she lived. would he remember?

But what if he changed his mind? Rey wondered what Plutt would do if she did end up carrying an illegitimate child. 

The thoughts whirred around her mind, keeping her weary eyes open until she got back to Jakku and Niima House. She saw Plutt and the girls inside before tying up the carriage. The girls needed help getting ready for bed, before Rey could go back outside and stable the horses. No one seemed to notice the sweat on her brow and the shake in her hands. 

After everyone else was sorted, Rey used the cold, murky leftover water to clean up the evidence of her encounter. After her bath she emptied out the water, tidied the parlour and got herself ready for bed.

Her sleep was too short, thanks to her heat cramps, before her day began again.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben woke up disoriented and cold. 

He tried to get up but stumbled in his state of undress. He pulled up his trousers, fastening them as he got to his feet, scanning the area for Rey. He called her name, once, twice but there was no answer. The only sign she was here was her fluids marking his body and a discarded pair of trousers. 

He lifted the garment to his face and inhaled the raw scent of his Omega. He had found her as Snoke had promised. 

He grabbed his shirt and jerkin, and tried to catch her scent on the night as he redressed himself. Where had she disappeared to? 

Her aroma was fading, but he found himself at the gate leading to the public stables. Of course, she was a servant to one of the woman paraded before him tonight.

He paused. She was a commoner. 

But, she was an Omega. The rule was that a king was to marry a noble Omega. There hadn’t been an Omega Queen for years, but kings had married so long as the bride was noble born. He had found an Omega. What did it matter who had fathered her? 

He didn’t care. No one else should. He would ensure it.

Ben set off to the guests’ carriages, ignoring the shocked looks and bows. She wasn’t here anymore. 

He saw a soldier nearby. “Poe Dameron, where is he?”

“Inside, Your Highness.”

Ben surged through the kitchen and up through the servant’s corridors, asking along the way where Poe was. He entered the ballroom. The large ornate clock nearby chimed for half past the hour.

Half past midnight. Lower nobility were to leave at midnight. Rey worked for a Baronet. She had already gone. 

Plutt. Niima. Jakku. He could set off now and on horseback he could probably catch her on the road...

Before he could muse further he was paused by an arm on his elbow.

“Where have you been? And what have you been doing? Look at the state of your hair, and what is that rag?” Leia Organa chided him, with an edge of hope in her eyes. 

“Mother, I found her. My future wife.”

Leia Organa-Skywalker could hardly contain her delight as she ushered Ben away from the remaining guests gossiping about the Prince’s dishevelled state and into a private room. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Rey. She’s from Jakku. If I set off now I can bring her back. I want to marry her as soon as possible. Tonight. Today.”

“Of course, I won’t waste a second. Rey who? I can get a messenger sent to the Archbishop tonight, but we can’t have you charging off in the middle of the night. There’s things to arrange. I’m sure Rey’s parents won’t want to delay either. Who is her family?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

Ben shrugged. “I never asked. It didn’t seem important.”

“It didn’t seem important?! This is the future queen!” His mother’s voice raised before she caught herself. “That’s okay. At least she’s from Alderaan. There’s no one so bad that we can’t live with it. So long as we can get you married and producing heirs. What’s her title? Where is she from?”

“She has no title. She’s a servant.”

“Ben. No, Ben. She’s a commoner?” His mother covered her mouth with her hand and took a moment to pace around the room.

“I don’t care that’s she’s a commoner. She’s an Omega. She’s more than highborn. She’s rarest of the rare.”

His mother came over and took his hands. “Ben...you know if there’s the slightest chink, Palpatine will use it to undermine your claim. He wants Alderaan. If you marry a commoner then he’ll use that to press his claim—“

“Then let him.” Ben shrugged off his mother. “He’s old and a cripple. All Luke needs to do is outlive him and the problem is solved. Palpatine has no heirs either. Once he’s dead, there’s no one to challenge our line.”

His mother said nothing but looked sad. “I’ll tell Luke to arrange a Council meeting first thing. Ben, just please, sleep on this. I know you feel this way now—“

“I won’t change my mind.” Ben was adamant. How could he? She was the one.

His mother cupped his face. “I know. But just be sure. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Her skirts swished as she turned to leave but Ben called out “Mother? If you see Snoke, send him in. I wish to speak with him about this.”

Princess Leia nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey had driven the hired carriage back to Mr Chewbacca in town at first light and walked back to Niima House. She felt sore between her legs and the cramping had begun again once she was up. At least at home she could at least wear menstruation cloths under her clothes to contain the slick. 

Certainly today she was going to struggle to carry on as normal, as she began her daily chores. Sweat poured from her and she felt feverish.

If she smelled a little of Ben still downstairs, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but her thoughts drifted to him. She wanted him here now. He was the only thing that could help her get through the day.

Did he mean it? Would he come and take her away from all this? Ask her to marry him? Maybe she could still work and find a role at the palace. Maybe they could find a small place nearby to live and raise their children. 

Rey snapped herself out of it. She wasn’t that lucky. He wouldn’t come and her life wouldn’t change at all. Plutt and his daughters would work her until she wore away to dust and bone. Maybe this wasn’t a heat and she’d simply reached a state of exhaustion so complete she had become delirious?

At least today Plutt, Asajj and Talzin were lazing, nursing their hangovers, and Rey could take it easy save for bringing drinks and snacks. Plutt had briefly noticed her peakiness and told her if she was sick to keep her distance from him and the girls. 

She had just left another pot of tea on the side and collected the breakfast pots when there was a loud knock at the door. She opened and an extremely tall, bald man in golden robes waited outside.

“Please tell your master that Lord Snoke requires an urgent moment of his time,” the golden stranger commanded.

“Of course, milord.” She ushered the ostentatiously dressed gentleman into the main sitting room and ran straight to Plutt.

Rey had never seen Plutt so panicked. He didn’t even stop to dress properly. “Girl, help my daughters dress and look presentable.” He was down the stairs in his nightgown and dressing gown before she could blink.

The girls were excited. Rey explained that a Lord Snoke had called upon their father and the speculation began. Lord Snoke was close to the Prince. Had he chosen one of them? Who had the Prince danced with the longest?

Eventually the girls emerged and Rey accompanied them downstairs. She was instructed to bring out the good wine for Lord Snoke. And bring sandwiches and biscuits. 

Rey had to take a moment to sip some water, the rush having made her lightheaded.

When she returned to the sitting room with her tray, the room was silent and Rey found all attention on her. 

Oh. Maybe they had found out that she had been in the gardens last night? What was the punishment for trespassing?

Lord Snoke got to his feet and walked towards her. 

“You were meant to raise her as one of your own, Plutt.” His cold eyes appraised her. “You were compensated handsomely for doing so, yet you treat her like a slave. Look at her...starved. No wonder it took her so long to present.”

“No, milord. We were simply trying to hide her away, like you said. No one looks twice at a maid. It’s a disguise. We treat her well, I swear. You’re not starved, girl. I mean Rey. Are you? Don’t we treat you well?”

Lord Snoke turned to Plutt. “I wonder if you might have acted differently had you known who she was? What she was?” He sighed. “No you would have sold her off to the highest bidder no doubt. Used her.”

Rey started breathing fast. Wait, He was talking about her? Plutt had told her he had taken her in. Had always said how grateful she should be to him for taking in a worthless orphan. Lord Snoke’s words...did he know who her parents were?

“I swear, I did as you said. She’s like a daughter to me. We hid her.”

Lord Snoke signalled his soldiers who seized Plutt.

“She was meant to attend the ball yesterday, to meet the Prince and meet all the legal requirements of a future queen. The daughter of some minor backwater noble to keep everyone happy, until her true parentage came out after the marriage was consummated and binding.”

Plutt tried to step forward but the guards restrained him. 

“As it was, you are very, very lucky. The Prince just happened to meet her and wants to marry her regardless. He’s adamant in fact. It went to a vote. A vote he lost. All these years of planning, gone to waste thanks to a piece of human sputum such as yourself. It seems we put our faith in the wrong person.”

Did Snoke just say that the Prince Benjamin met someone and want to marry them? It couldn’t be Rey that they were talking about. She didn’t actually go to the ball. She ended up in the gardens and met Ben...oh.

“I needn’t tell you how bad things would be going for you had the plan failed entirely, however I do feel a lesson needs to be given her. A change of approach is needed and there’s one more way you can assist.”

Plutt fell to his knees. “Please. I’ll make it up. I’ll pay all the money back. Anything. Tell me.”

“Kill him. But take the daughters with you. They can repay his debt by serving the Princess they way she’s served them.”

Plutt and his daughters cried out but Plutt’s throat was cut before either could make a move. Rey whimpered in shock.

“Burn the house and then take the Princess straight to Naboo. I must return to the Palace immediately before I’m missed.” Lord Snoke bowed towards Rey. “Your Imperial Highness, your grandfather has been looking forward to meeting you for a long time.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ben hadn’t slept a wink that night, after Snoke had congratulated him on finding his bride. Snoke had agreed that her low birth wasn’t an issue. She was an Omega and that was the best thing for the realm. Snoke would certainly cast his vote in favour at the Council meeting. 

Ben had vacillated between waiting for the Council meeting and riding through the night to Jakku. In the end, the scent of Rey’s abandoned trousers and the privacy of his bedroom had held him back for now.

Besides, if he waited for permission, he could turn up at Rey’s door and request her hand with the red tape and legalities already tied up. Plus knowing his mother, by the time they returned she would have set up the wedding, ready for Rey to step into her wedding dress and say I do. 

Now Ben regretted his choice as he stormed out of the Council Chamber. At the moment there was an even number of Council members (being short a father of the queen/future queen). A tie in votes was decided by going with the option favoured by the king.

Luke had voted against the marriage. 

How dare he? This was all his fault! Ben was only heir to the throne because Luke hadn’t done his duty by marrying and producing sons. Instead he had fallen for someone connected to Palpatine and refused to marry her. Mara Jade died in suspicious circumstances, some said on Palpatine’s orders due to failing in her mission, and others that it was at the hand of Alderaanians who were worried that the king might produce bastards controlled by the Emperor.

Luke had made his choices. And had tied Ben’s hands and prevented him from making his own choices.

All because they were worried Palpatine might outlive Luke and state that he had a better claim as father of Queen Padme Amidala than Ben had as nephew of the current king. They worried about the impact of Ben’s father being lowborn with a dubious history. (Some said a war hero, others a common criminal.) Again, Ben was the victim of choices made before he was born. He had no control of who his father was.

Don’t get him wrong, Ben wanted the throne. Was hungry for it. He had been groomed for it since birth. He was an Alpha. He was built to rule.

But he needed his Omega. Snoke said that Alphas needed Omegas to balance them. Just look at Vader, who fell apart after the death of his Alpha wife in childbirth. Just look at his Alpha mother and his beta father, always at each other’s throats.

Palpatine was old, very old, and unable to leave his bed. He had no heirs—having killed his own son for treason and his only daughter, Ben’s grandmother, long dead. No one would stand in the way of Ben ascending to the throne. 

Only Luke stood in his way. 

Ben would marry his Omega, legal or otherwise. And then he would tear Luke down, if he had to, and make the marriage legal after the event. Who would oppose him? There was no one strong enough. 

Snoke caught up to him on the way to the stables, reassuring Ben that he would stand with him, that he would secure the support of General Hux and the royal army. Before today Ben would have doubted that, Hux hated him, but as Snoke had predicted last night Hux had voted in favour of the marriage. Snoke was and remained Ben’s biggest supporter, more even than his own mother who tried to restrain him and get him to conform.

Snoke knew that Ben’s next stop after the stables was Jakku. He advised Ben to take Rey to Lady Phasma’s estate—she could be trusted and Rey would be safe there. Snoke worried that attempts may be made to diffuse the situation by taking Rey out of the equation and she should immediately be moved to a secret location to thwart assassination attempts.

As Ben rode his black stallion, Silencer, at speed, he was set on the course of action. See Rey to safety, marry her privately, gather support and kill his Uncle to take the throne for himself. Rey would rule beside him as Queen and Palpatine would fall victim to old age eventually.

That plan crumbled as his route brought him closer to a column of black smoke in the air. Villagers of Niima pointed him in the direction of the plume and that was how Ben found himself at Niima House, the home of Baronet Plutt, which was engulfed in flames and crumbling in on itself. 

Luke had gotten to her before Ben could. Once more he had removed his options. Rey, an innocent, was dead. 

This was war.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey’s journey was further than she had ever travelled. Much further than the royal palace. The scenery change from the heat and dryness of Jakku, to lush valleys with lakes, to barren Rocky Mountains opening up onto barren planes. 

They stopped once for fresh horses. Rey was stiff and used the break to stretch and try and ease her tired muscles. She was aching and sweating as if she had a fever, but she knew better to complain. Asajj and Talia were sobbing. Rey felt for them. They had lost their father. Rey mulled over whether she herself was to blame,

Finally, afternoon on the second day, they arrived at a palace very different to that in Alderaan. Whereas Alderaan’s was full of light and beautiful, this was dark and foreboding. 

She hadn’t been told who her grandfather was directly, but given the title Snoke had given her, she had put two and two together. 

She was ushered inside by the Alderaanian soldiers, who she assumed were now Alderaanian traitors. Male and female servants bowed and fussed over her. Asajj and Talia were taken away while Rey was taken to a set of rooms bigger than Niima House itself. She was told this was her suite and asked what she would like to eat. 

What would she LIKE to eat? Rey felt stunned. After a moment of silence Rey asked for bacon, sausage and eggs, apple juice and tea. 

She had ten minutes to explore a living room, a bedroom with a four poster with curtains, and a room with a fixed tub. There was a fireplace already lit in all three. 

Then servants knocked and came in, bustling her to another room, the dressing room. They helped her out of her rags, pulling a face and holding them at arms length. They helped her into a floaty white nightdress and heavy dressing gown in red and gold.

“You must be tired, your Imperial Highness. It’s such a long journey, and you’re in no state to be travelling.” A servant wiped the sweat from Rey’s brow with a soft cloth. And she was so very tired. Rey felt a lifetime of tired. 

In the living room her late breakfast was waiting and she ate with gusto. When her stomach was full her conscience returned.

“Asajj, Talia, they arrived with me. Where are they?”

“They are being shown the servants quarters and given appropriate clothing for their station. They will be instructed as to what is expected of them and they will start tomorrow. They will be perfectly fine, your Imperial Highness.”

Rey felt a pang. There was a certain irony in the change of role but Rey hadn’t asked for this. She decided that she was going to be much more patient and kind than they had ever been to her. 

She was given a dark coloured ornate box ‘to help with her condition’.

“There are Alphas here, your Imperial Highness, but you’ll be quite safe. These rooms are designed for an Omega. Only a limited number of beta staff have keys and you can unlock from the inside.” The woman showed her the large locking mechanism. “The Emperor is an Alpha, of course. He will see you once you feel more yourself. Not that your grandfather is a risk to you but his health is very precarious and he doesn’t want to upset his...equilibrium.”

The servants cleared her plates away and indicated that she should retire to her bed. After she had done so, they closed the curtains, and Rey heard the click of a heavy duty lock in the distance. 

With the warm enclosed space, her full tummy, and bone weary tiredness, Rey drifted into sleep immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey woke up in agony, burning from the inside out. If her heat had felt bad for the past couple of days it was nothing on this. She threw back the heavy blankets to find herself soaked with slick. She doubled over, gripping her middle. 

Didn’t the servants leave something, in a box, to help?

Rey scrambled to find the box they had left, and opened it expecting to find some sort of potion to ease the pain. Instead she found a smoothed cylindrical object made of either polished stone or very dense wood. Rey looked at it puzzled until she realised it was an approximation of something she had seen before and dropped it in shock.

Did they really expect her to...with that?

Rey flopped back on the bed. She didn’t need a fake man’s part. She wanted the real thing. She wanted Ben. Her Alpha. She needed him now!

Rey remembered the way he had kissed her in the gardens. She ran her fingers over her mouth—they weren’t as soft as Ben’s lips. 

Next they had lain on the floor and he had ran his fingers over her body, her chest... Rey struggled to remove her ruined nightdress and put it down on the mattress to cover the cold wet patch. She then mimicked Ben’s hands on her, dreaming of the way he had looked down at her as he’d touched her body.

Rey’s stomach flipped and a fresh warm wave of slick soaked her between her thighs.

High on the nice sensations, Rey continued until she searched again for the fake penis, needing something inside that she could pretend was Ben. It wasn’t the same. Ben had felt hot, not cool and as smooth as the fake, but it was what she had right now.

Rey got lost in the moment, crying out for Ben, her Alpha. He was a Prince and he wanted her. Wanted to marry her. Wanted to give her this—better than this, because this wasn’t a patch on that night. Thfcreal thing was so much better. More exciting.

What would Ben do if he was here? Rey played with a nipple with her free hand, imagined another kiss with her fingers, then lower, lower...oh, that was a nice spot. She liked it there. Rey thrusted the dildo in and out of herself with one hand and rubbed gently on the nice spot with the fingers on the other until that feeling she’d felt with Ben in the clearing for the first time washed over her.

For a while she couldn’t move. Her hand flopped back beside her head and the fake penis was squeezed out by her own fluttering muscles. That was the feeling she’d been chasing. Rey felt herself smiling, breathless. She enjoyed the boneless comfortable feeling for a while until she came back to Earth.

She peeped her head out of the curtains around the bed and saw the room was dark and empty, save for a candle burning on a side table. She could see a pitcher, a goblet and what looked like a silver lid over a platter. 

Her dressing gown was draped over a chair and Rey dashed for the same, only relaxing when the tie was secure. Only then did she investigate under the silver lid. Fruit, bread, some kind of vegetable mush she didn’t recognise but was really tasty, and sliced chicken. She made a pig of herself, and then sniffed at the pitcher. More apple juice. They must have remembered she asked for it yesterday. She drank one goblet straight off before filling another and sipping it more genteelly.

Now she was rested and not in pain, she tried to make sense of things. The feeling of having her own needs met rather than working herself into the ground, neglecting her needs so she had time to meet others’, was foreign. She had never been so self indulgent. Any time now she would wake up, she was sure. It was all her imagination. She had probably fallen asleep driving the wagon to the ball and Plutt would shake her awake any moment.

An ache began below her stomach again and so Rey removed her robe and returned to bed, covering herself with the blanket. She held out as long as she could before she had to succumb to her heat once more.

Rey seemed to lose her mind from there, with the cycle repeating faster and faster. Sometimes there would be soothing female voices, telling her “there, there. It’ll all be over soon.” There was food. There was changes of bedding and nightwear. There was even wine at one point. Rey was vaguely aware of the familiar faces of Asajj and Talia. She remembered telling them how sorry she was, in her state of delirium, and how much better she was going to treat them.

And then suddenly, sanity came back, and Rey was mortified at how others had seen her so out of control. Her apologies were dismissed by the experienced staff. She was an Omega. It was a great honour to serve her Imperial Highness. 

A fragrant and steaming bath was run for her, and Rey eagerly climbed in, feeling like a sticky, sweaty mess after her heat. It was Asajj that helped soap and rinse her hair and Talia who held up her fluffy towel and robed once she was dried. They barely met her eyes.

Then Rey was led to the dressing room where at least four staffed busied themselves in dressing her. By the time they were done, Rey’s hair was braided up, and she wore a thick, high quality, high necked gown and a velvet cape with a hood. Rey enjoyed the warmth of her new clothing in this cold place, now her own body temperature had returned to normal.

“The Emperor will see you now, your Imperial Highness.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ben set up at Lady Phasma’s home, Starkiller Base, where Snoke and Hux, amongst others joined him. Ben then issued a declaration confirming that he had changed his name to Kylo Ren, to remove the link to his family. Along with his intention to remove the Skywalker line from the throne (even if his right to the throne arose through it).

A couple of weeks later, whilst Kylo was gathering his forces and strategising, Poe Dameron was captured making enquiries in Niima village. Kylo interrogated him himself, and that was how they gained the intelligence that foreign forces were gathered together to come to Luke’s assistance now the main Alderaanian army had come across to Kylo under Hux’s command and all he had was the house guards of loyal lords and ladies. 

That was how Hux managed to take the foreign forces entirely by surprise, decimating Luke’s reinforcements. It was a huge success, that Hux made sure everyone was aware he was responsible for.

Unfortunately, the next battle was at Starkiller Base itself and was a complete disaster. Poe and his traitor friend had infiltrated the building and set it ablaze, and in the confusion, Han Solo led an assault. Kylo ended up in one to one combat with his own father. He thought that the moment when he plunged his broadsword into the man that sired him, that it would ease the hurt and make him feel justified, but instead Kylo felt like there was a huge hole inside him, and that maybe he didn’t hate his parents as much as he hated Luke. 

For a number of months there were minor skirmishes, Hux pursuing Luke’s forces until they took refuge in Crait Castle, and the final siege began. His mother, his uncle, all that was left between Kylo and the throne, was inside. Victory was close. 

Six months from when Kylo started his uprising, the doors opened and Luke alone stepped out. He wasn’t in full armour but was armed and so Kylo stepped forward in similar attire. Luke looked gaunt and tired.

Kylo spoke first. “Did you come here to say you forgive me? To ask me to withdraw?”

“No.” Luke seemed old and weary, but Kylo was all too aware of his reputation from his youth. Luke had trained Kylo when he was still a boy, until he developed the same worried look most people did when speaking to him. Even his own mother. It’s like they had already judged him a bad ruler. He would show them. Luke just had to die.

Kylo drew his sword and Luke did likewise. As Kylo swung Luke dodged his blow with a nimbleness that was breathtaking given his age. 

“You’ve played right into his hands, Ben.”

“I don’t answer to Ben anymore. After you killed her I left the old me behind.”

Luke gave a wry grimace. “My point exactly. I didn’t kill anyone. And I didn’t ask anyone to on my behalf.”

“I went there after the meeting. Her home was razed to the ground. You voted against her. As always you took away my choices. Who else would do make sure the choice was gone permanently?”

“I’m sorry I led you down this path, Ben—sorry, Kylo. It was Snoke. The one who is playing you like a fiddle.”

Kylo scoffed. “I’m sure you are. Snoke voted for the marriage. Why would he kill her?”

Luke took a deep breathe. “Because he knew how you’d react? After the ball, the guards told me he left the palace and returned just in time for the meeting.”

Kylo swung again. “You lie. You’re trying to manipulate me.

“No, Ben. I’m telling you the truth. Who gains most when you take the throne? Who is going to become the second most powerful man in Alderaan?”

They clashed again. “And when I kill you I will be the most powerful person in Alderaan.”

“Palpatine has an heir. A granddaughter. He’s coming for Alderaan, Ben. You’re going to need people who will be honest with you, tell you how it is.”

“I’ll outlive him the way I’m about to outlive you, too. I’ll kill you, and her, all of it.” Kylo put everything behind his swing, Luke seemingly not even trying to block it. Kylo skidded to a halt, feeling relief, worrying he had missed even though there was no way he could have. 

Kylo turned around. Luke lay in the ground in a puddle of red, panting.

“Listen, because these are my dying words, and I don’t want to waste my breath. If you believe me on one thing, it was Snoke. Snoke left the castle that night. He had time to get to Jakku and back. Poe was asking questions in Niima and Snoke was seen there. He always did dress rather flashy. Ask him. Why was he in a backwater like Jakku?” Luke was struggling hard. “I’ll be with you always, Ben. Just like your father.”

And then he was gone. 

Someone in the distance shouted “The King is dead. Long live the king!” A round of long live the king resounded, but Kylo wasn’t ready to celebrate yet. He led a company of men into the castle to find it was empty. His mother and the remainder of Luke’s loyalists had used the distraction of the dual for the throne to escape. 

As Kylo stood in the courtyard, pensive, Snoke walked up behind him, giving his congratulations and saying how he always knew Kylo would succeed.

Kylo even surprised himself as he turned without warning, swinging his already bloodied sword and cutting his mentor cleanly in half across his middle. Snoke’s mouth opened in shock as he slid in two parts to the ground. There was an eerie silence amongst his previously jubilant army.

“I do not tolerate traitors. My mother has escaped. I want her found and brought to me alive.”


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo sat in Luke’s old chair in the Council chamber. 

Hux continued to yabber on, as he read out various letters and scrolls relating to the upcoming coronation. If only the army wasn’t loyal to him, Kylo would happily cut him in half also.

Revenge hadn’t been the release Kylo had hoped for. His mother was still out there, actively working against him, searching for allies. By what Hux was saying she was succeeding.

“Queen Mon Mothma has declined your invitation. Not surprising given that we killed her son and half her army. The Hutts gratefully accept. Deep joy.”

Kylo was bored. He felt empty. He didn’t care who came to his coronation.

“Oh. We didn’t invite him but Emperor Palpatine congratulates you on your ascension to the throne. He wonders whether with the aim of rebuilding relations between our two great countries we would accept as a guest and guarantee the safety of his granddaughter...”

Hux was interrupted by Lieutenant Mitaka, a nervous man who had somehow risen up the ranks regardless. “Maybe he’s hoping for an alliance. What do we know about his heir?”

“I hear she’s a young woman, of marriageable age, Your Grace.” General Pryde, another to rise through the ranks, responded, with a pointed look at Kylo.

“I can see what you are thinking. I will not marry. You lot can squabble over who replaces me once I’m dead.” Kylo growled. He was sure by the glimmer in Hux’s eyes that he hoped that would be sooner than later.

“Unfortunately that ship seems to have sailed. Palpatine says that his granddaughter is heavily with child and due to start her confinement when she returns. He would hope that his trusting you with this precious cargo will be taken as his good faith towards future dealings.” Hux folded the letter and held it out for Kylo to examine. 

“Palpatine has a claim to the Alderaanian throne? Maybe he’s sending his granddaughter to check it out for size?” Pryde jumped in again. 

“I suggest we take whatever allies we can, General Pryde. Princess Leia is out there, spreading her propaganda and she also has a claim to the throne. The civil war may be over but we need to think about the bigger picture.”

While various voices around the table bickered, Kylo read the letter himself. He thought of all the warnings from Luke and his mother about Palpatine. Palpatine remained paralysed on his death bed as he had for decades. He had to let go of his surprisingly strong grip of life sooner or later. Why not get the measure of one of the rivals for Kylo’s own position? She was young and pregnant. How much of a threat could she be? Kylo knew that since Rey had been murdered he was at no risk of being seduced. Besides, Luke would turn in his grave. That sealed it.

“Write back, assure her safety as soon as she enters palace grounds. Explain that there are Rebels still at loose and we can assure her safety no further than that.”

Preparations were made for the coronation and on the morning, Kylo took a look at himself in the mirror. He wore his customary black, with a red sash and a black cloak. Kylo had to admit he did not look healthy, having struggled to sleep since the night of the ball. It would have to do. He fastened his sword belt and paused to open his dresser draw and take an inhale of the now faded scent of Rey from her discarded britches. 

He hoped she had had a painless death and hadn’t suffered. She was an innocent in all of this. There weren’t many who had that claim involved in the entire situation, live or dead. Kylo had been her downfall. If only he hadn’t gone in the gardens that night. He would never have met her but she would still be living. 

Kylo tucked the britches away. He wanted whatever scent was left on them to remain as long as possible.

Kylo fastened his sword belt and headed to the great hall. 

He strode through the main door as fanfares sounded, his eyes ahead at the Archbishop and the Throne. The smell of Rey’s britches lingered, and Kylo was glad that at least part of her was here to witness this. He hoped that if she could see from the other side, she felt avenged. 

He sat in the throne, was anointed in oil, took his oaths to act as Protector of Alderaan, accepted his crown and sceptre.

Then he departed for the ballroom where post coronation festivities were in place. Kylo didn’t want to be there but he understood the importance of the same.

Lords and ladies and visiting dignitaries (and mob bosses) were announced as they entered after him. Kylo greeted each curtly but with as much courtesy as he could muster before they went off to mingle. 

Eventually the title he was waiting for was announced, and it certainly caught the attention of others in the room as everyone turned at once.

“Her Imperial Highness, the Princess Rey Palpatine of Naboo.”

Kylo flinched at her given name but reeled in shock as he took in her face. He was seeing a ghost or an angel, surely?

She wasn’t dressed in rags, but in a white gown with gauzy wisps that wrapped around her body and looped down from her shoulder. The was an unmistakable swelling at her stomach. Her hair was styled with an ornate tiara and she looked every part a princess. Her cheeks were fuller than they had been, but those were her eyes, her freckles. 

And then her scent hit him. It was her, no doubt. She was alive. She was here. Kylo had never been happier other than the night they first met, when things had been less complicated.

As she approached him, he noted a scowl on her face. “Ben, what have you done?”


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo was dumbstruck for a moment.

“You’re alive.” 

“Yes.”

He could do nothing but struggle to comprehend. “You’re a Palpatine.”

Rey nodded. “I didn’t know myself until after...we met.”

Kylo’s gaze dropped and fixed on her blooming stomach. “Is the baby...mine.”

“Yes. There’s only ever been you’.”

An awkward silence fell. Kylo noted eyes upon Vader and Palpatine’s grandchildren talking and felt restricted in what further he could say whilst greeting a foreign dignitary. “I’d very much like to discuss matters later.”

Rey almost cracked a smile. “I think it’s unavoidable in the circumstances. Until later.” She gave a tilt of her head and joined the festivities. Kylo paused to watch her go. 

He noticed the way others reacted to her. They gawked. They were curious. Some looked concerned. Others clearly considered how they could curry favour. They were reactions he knew all too well. Rey seemed not to care as she perused the buffet fit for a king.

The rest of his guests were a blur and the moment he was released from greeting guests, he tried to make a beeline for Rey but was waylaid by various persons. Every time he looked over Rey was smiling politely at some sycophant or nibbling on some morsel or another. 

She was feeding his baby. His inner Alpha preened. He was the one to make his Omega’s belly big and round. Their progeny would be big and strong.

Eventually he managed to join her. The glower Kylo gave wilted the courage of the minor noble sucking up to the future Empress, who swiftly bolted, leaving them to talk in peace.

“So did your grandfather set up our meeting that night or was it really just fate?”

Rey pressed her lips into a thin line before responding. “I think that was the plan from the moment I was dropped off with Plutt as a baby, but things went wrong. I was meant to be raised as Plutt’s daughter, not his servant, and who my real family was wasn’t meant to come out until we were married. Plutt messed things up and Snoke killed him.”

Kylo took a moment to swallow down the confirmation about his lifelong mentor. “Snoke.” 

“Yes, he seemed to have been involved from the beginning. When the Council wouldn’t let you marry me, he said his plan had changed and sent me off to my grandfather.”

Kylo couldn’t resist the urge to grab her hand and clasp it between two of his own. “I would have married you regardless of what my uncle decided. I rode to your house but it was burned down. I tried to keep my promise.”

“I didn’t know who you were. I thought you were a palace guard.”

“I know.”

Rey looked sheepish. “Are you mad at me for being who I am? You know my grandfather is using me. He wants Alderaan. He’ll stop at nothing.”

“How could I be mad at you? You didn’t know yourself.” Kylo swallowed. “I do have to ask...why did you run away that night? Why didn’t you send word that you were alive?”

Rey took a mouthful of her fruit juice. “At first, it took some time to get my head around the changes. When I first arrived at Exogol I was in heat.”

“I’m sorry. I should have been there.”

Rey looked down at her drink. “If Plutt had treated me like a normal human being you would have been. And your family would be still alive, at least until my grandfather decided otherwise.”

This time Kylo took a large gulp of his wine. He couldn’t find anything to say in response.

“And then I was told what had happened. That there was a civil war. I had heard your reputation before we met and what happened seemed to fit more with that than the man I met in the garden. My grandfather took great pleasure in updating me, telling me what you were doing, and in my name. I would ask you if you know what it’s like having all that death on you conscience but I guess you know better than anyone.”

Kylo felt the reproach in Rey’s tone.

“I guess he wanted me to hate you as much as he hates you and the rest of your family. You see I couldn’t get my head around how anyone could kill their own father, their uncle, go to war over someone they barely know.”

“Do you hate me?”

Rey finished her drink. “We should talk later. Now isn’t the time.”

Kylo could only watch as she walked away from him again.


	17. Chapter 17

Rey had wondered what it would be like to see Ben again. It was hard to reconcile the man from the garden with the tales of ruthless soon to be King Kylo Ren.

As soon as she entered the palace, his scent stood out even above all the other Alphas who were present. He smelled like garden Ben and her heart flipped.

She didn’t know what to think. 

Then she watched his coronation from the congregation and he did look emotionless. The more she looked however the more tired and like a person going through the motions he seemed. That was when she recognised that King Kylo was a front. That whatever he had done, inside there was Ben, the human being. Given all that she had heard about how he had been manipulated and groomed from an early age, she could sympathise, to a point.

Greeting him face to face was a different situation all together. If his scent over a crowd had made her heart flip, up close, close enough to see the slight nuances in his facial expressions, was overwhelming. 

He really was an open book. He looked stunned at first, conflicted, guilty, longing. 

All the more reason for their next conversation to be in private. Rey knew from her grandfather that half of Kylo’s household were in his pocket, weaving his webs. Of course , Rey was all too aware that she was part of the web also.

In the end, at early evening, she asked Kylo to take her for a spontaneous walk around the garden.

“You asked me earlier if I hated you. The answer is not now. At first I couldn’t understand what you were doing, how a person could want to kill their own kin. And then your mother sent me a message. It made me realise how much you can want to see a member of your own family dead.”

Kylo stopped in his tracks. “My mother?”

“Yes.” Rey turned towards him. “Leia Organa. Goodness knows how she managed. She told me the truth about my parents.”

“Your grandfather had them killed as traitors.”

Rey gave a stunted nod of her head. “He tells a different story, but it didn’t ring true. His manipulation had been working on me until that point. He saved me from the living hell I was in with Plutt. The more I think about it it’s his fault I was there in the first place. He killed my parents for disobeying him. I know he’ll kill me too if I don’t at least appear to be doing what he wants me to. 

“That’s when I saw what a monster he really is. When Leia told me how she feels about you, I knew I was pregnant by then. Only someone evil could kill their own child.” Rey patted her bump. “This baby could be a tyrant, but I’d never give up on them. I’ll be there for them, trying to put them back on the right course.”

Rey held Kylo’s gaze. “That’s what your mother wants for you. Allow her back, Ben. She loves you.”

Kylo’s eyes looked watery. “It’s too late. I’ve done too much. I killed her husband, her brother.”

“Your father and your uncle. I can tell in your face it keeps you up at night. There’s still good in you. You’re not as far gone as my grandfather. Your mother knows this too. She knows everyone has been trying to mould you since birth into being what they want you to be. Including my grandfather. And trust me, he’s a master manipulator.”

Ben was thoughtful. “How do I know you’re not manipulating me?”

“You don’t. In a way I guess I’m trying to push you a certain way, but at least I’m being open about it.”

They walked together in silence for a while. “I think my grandfather wanted me to hate you so much that after we were married I would kill you for him.”

Kylo stopped. “Do you still want to kill me?”

“No. I was angry but I never wanted that. I want Ben.”

They began walking again. “So will you marry me?”

“Yes, and not just because that’s exactly what my grandfather wants. I want to help you, Ben. I liked you that night, too. Before I knew about any of this. But I have conditions.”

“Conditions?”

“Your mother needs to be on the Council. We’re going to need help to stop my grandfather.”

Kylo seemed conflicted, but nodded.

“And I have a list of people you need to subtly push out of the inner circle. There’s one or two you need to keep close so my grandfather still thinks he’s in control, but who you need to be aware of.” Rey took a deep breath. “Your mother suggested it. I’m not exactly comfortable with it myself because surely that paints a target on her head. He needs to think it’s your mother’s influence, otherwise I’m dead.”


	18. Chapter 18

The wedding took place later that evening. Of course there were whispers about the fact that the Imperial Princess, the new Queen if Alderaan, was clearly heavily pregnant. And of course there were huge concerns over the fact that Vader and Palpatine’s grandchildren were forming an alliance, when the grandparents together hadn’t worked out well for the majority.

But Rey and Ben were married and before they retired to the king’s chambers, Ben ordered that word be given that the Queen Mother was to be forgiven all crimes and be allowed to return to the palace, to spend time with her first born grandchild. 

The consummation of the marriage was carried out very tentatively, with Ben curling himself around Rey. If any doubted their decisions, and they didn’t, then that first push inside would have blown it away. 

Ben swore that Rey was so beautiful pregnant and bragged about how many more he would give Rey.

As it was, their first born was a girl, Princess Trilla. Under Alderaanian law she couldn’t ascend to the throne but was second in line to the throne of the Palpatine Empire. No doubt he rebelled in the future conflict between his own great grandchildren for years to come.

Her great grandfather took great interest in his new heir, insisting that she visit often.

Eventually, Sheev Palpatine could no longer cheat death and Rey became Empress, days after giving birth to her son, Prince Cal.

And there was peace for a while.


End file.
